This document relates to a new and improved method of assembling a stack-up that is particularly useful where a workpiece of the stack-up incorporates a clearance hole located near to or over the top of an adhesive or sealant.
More specifically, hybrid joints are joints that utilize mechanical joints in conjunction with adhesive. Many such joints require clearance holes for receiving particular fasteners such as self-pierce and blind rivets, bolts, flow-drill screws (FDS), weld rivets and the like. Under these circumstances the control of the adhesive flow is important in order to minimize the egress of adhesive from the joint. If the adhesive flows to the fastener and/or the exposed surface of the workpiece body, the adhesive creates both quality and manufacturing problems. In many applications it is simply not acceptable for adhesive to get on the tooling or contaminate other machinery within the assembly plant. This is particularly true in automobile assembly when constructing a body-in-white structure for a motor vehicle.